MySims Wiki
Hey there, and welcome back to MySims Wiki! The wiki all about MySims that ! Hi there! Welcome! As you can guess, MySims Wiki's a wiki all about MySims, a video game series that's exclusive to Wii, DS, PC, and Mobile! MySims is a spin-off of the popular The Sims franchise, and it came from the desire from the developers of the series when they wanted to make something more kid-friendly and for everyone but still "Sims". The first game in the series became extremely popular, and the developers decided to make a whole series following the first MySims. We fans then decided to reunite and set up a wiki about MySims on December of 2008 after the second game in the series, MySims Kingdom, came out, so other fans of the series can come in and see our work! To read more on MySims, take a gander and check out our articles, and if you're curious about how we work around here, check the About page for more info. Welcome! If you're a fan of the MySims series like all of us working here, we encourage you to join and help us out! Don't be shy! The wiki's growing, and more contributors will mean that we get things done quicker! The more the better! Thanks for visiting us today at MySims Wiki! If you plan to contribute, please create a username and sign in each time you make an edit. An account will allow you to keep track of your contributions and create your own personal user page. Check out the template page to learn and use templates! Also, see the ' ' to find what you're looking for. If you need any help, try looking in the or try contacting one of the active admins. Check out the FAQ also if you have a question regarding a game, and add a question you may have onto the page. It will be answered as soon as possible. If you have any ideas on how to improve the Wiki, check out our Crideas page and add something there. Also, tell people more about yourself by using the userboxes. Check them out My Sims Wiki:Userboxes! There have been on '''MySims Wiki' since December 2008!'' Help us increase that number! Contents (view all content) MySims Wiki Poll Attention! We are holding an annual MySims Wiki Character Battles later this year! To read more about this and nominate your favorite character, read here! Hey, so which word does describe Leaf better: awesome or fantastic? AWESOME! Leaf's fantastic! NEITHER! *runs away from the wrath of Blanky's Leaf fandom and Leaf himself* August 14's poll winner: Dr. F. To find out what the questions were, visit the Polls page. What's new on MySims Wiki (News Archive) ;July 15, 2009 :MySims Wiki will be having a bunch of new looks for the infoboxes! Each infobox design will be given out based on the game that the article is based on. Currently, we are working to add these new infoboxes on every page. For examples of these new infoboxes, see the first articles with these new infoboxes: Yvette (new MySims character infobox), Leaf (new MySims Kingdom character infobox), Sir Charles (new MySims Racing, MC Emi (new MySims Party character infobox), and Vic Vector (MySims Agents) (new MySims Agents character infobox). ;July 3, 2009 :Great news! MySims Wiki has been accepted to the Wikia Spotlight! We will soon be a featured wiki and under the spotlight. Thanks to everyone who has worked hard to get everything categorized and perfect to get this wiki honored. Keep up the great work! ;July 2, 2009 :Check out the new userboxes at My Sims Wiki:Userboxes! Thanks for the suggestion, Orange Yoda! We've made a few so far, and we're planning to make as much as we can! MySims Wiki is brought to you by: ★ ''MySims Reality''!' Helping Out! ; Are you ready to write a new article for MySims Wiki? Type the title of your new article in the white box below and begin writing! Please make sure the article you are writing does not already exist. If you're interested in seeing what articles are needed to be created, check out the . type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article If you're not sure what to add to a new created page, it's best to improve upon the existing articles so you can get an idea. Why not check any of the existing articles that need help? Click here to check out the Stubs. Featured Article (Featured Article Archive) ''The '''Star Level' is a meter used to measure the performance of your town in MySims and MySims Racing (the MySims Kingdom equivalent of Star Levels is King Points). You can increase the Star Level of your town by helping out the townsfolk and improving the town. As your Star Level gets higher, new residents might be interested in coming to your town, and Sims in town will be much more happier with you around! Increasing your Star Level can garner you some rewards as well, like new tools, blueprints, and other cool prizes. Try reaching Star Level 5, and something really good might happen! Read more about Star Levels here.'' Featured Sim (Featured Sims Archive) Leaf''' is an Elf who lives on the Forest of the Elves, with his fellow Elf and Nature Defender, Petal. Leaf is very bold, audacious, and loud, and is not afraid to do anything, which includes tearing down the Temple of the Woods just to get wood for his hot tub. Unlike Petal, Leaf does not care for traditional Elf practices of defending nature and doesn't seem to care much for his job, preferring the life of a rockstar. Petal doesn't really approve of this and is often complaining about how lazy Leaf is to the player. To make up for the mess he caused, Leaf will play a concert to bring back the unicorns that fled the forest (they had not returned once the Temple of the Woods was rebuilt, unlike the other animals on the island). According to Lyndsay, his concerts rival that of Candypalooza. To read more on Leaf, check out his rockin' article here.'' Featured Location (Featured Location Archive) The '''Reward Island' is earned once you've reached level 5 on your King Points bar. Once you've reached King Points level 5, Guillermo will fly in to deliver a message from King Roland about a special surprise waiting for you at The Capital. Once reaching The Capital, the king thanks you for restoring his kingdom and decides to reward you with the Reward Island. The Reward Island will be named after you, and a giant dance party including every resident in the kingdom will ensue on your new land, congratulating you for successfully restoring the kingdom. The Reward Island looks very similar to the Isle of Magic, with a huge square area stretching across the island, where you can put as much stuff as you want! Read more on the Reward Island here!'' Featured Essence (Featured Essence Archive) ''Metal is a hard, silvery essence that can be found in the MySims world, including in towns and King Roland's kingdom. In towns, they can usually be found by melting down trees with metal bark (these trees usually grow Geeky essences). In King Roland's kingdom, you can find metal by mining on the hard, stone walls you may find on various islands. When used as paint in an object you are creating in the Workshop, the paint will have a silvery and shiny appearance. Many Sims like to use Metal on their kitchen furniture. Check out more about Metal here.'' Featured Video 300px|left ''Leaf's Concert to bring back the unicorns in '''MySims Kingdom Featured Game MySims Racing ''came out just recently on June 12, 2009! Check out it's article here! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse